koidanoaidanofandomcom-20200213-history
Hijiri Jouran
Hijiri Jouran (城蘭 聖 Jouran Hijiri) was obsessed with Tsubaki to join the Broadcasting Club. He thought Tsubaki was the mastermind behind the recent events, but unknown to him, it was actually Kanoko. Appearance He is the tallest character, wears glasses and has reddish-brown hair and eyes. He's good-looking and girls are always around him. Personality He is always smiling and being nice to people, because of this he's very popular. Hijiri loves scheming and gets excited when he thinks he's met someone like him. When things don't go according to his plans he gets frustrated. Relationships Sayuri Himeno Sayuri is Hijiri's best friend. They've known each other since elementary school and even though at first they didn't get along they grew closer when they had to organize their school's Christmas Party. They talk on a first name basis, which means they're really close. Hijiri initially joined the Broadcasting Club because Sayuri told him she wanted to be a news broadcaster when they were little; coincidentally, Sayuri joined the club to be around him. When Sayuri started to be friendly with Tsubaki, Hijiri became jealous and rejected an alliance with him during the elections without consulting it with her, when she confronted him about it they became distant. After Sayuri changed her candidacy from President to Treasurer and got elected to be in the Student Council they stopped talking to each other and Hijiri gave her position in the Broadcasting Club to someone else. After the school sports festival he called her and apologizes, letting her know that he did it to avoid rumors from the school girls who might be jealous of her. Hijiri is jealous of Tsubaki's relationship with Sayuri, not realizing Sayuri is in love with him since they were kids. In chapter 27, Hijiri and Sayuri became a couple. Haru Tsubaki Hijiri wanted Tsubaki to join the Broadcasting Club because of his good looks, but after thinking he was the mastermind behind the Newspaper Club (it's actually Kanoko) he became excited and wanted him to join even more. He starts to scheme expecting a reaction from the Newspaper Club and Tsubaki. At one point he realizes that Tsubaki likes Kanoko and tries to blackmail him, when it doesn't work out, he thinks it was just part of his plan and he doesn't really like her. When Ouji tells him that Sayuri might like Tsubaki, he stops being friendly with him and rejects an alliance for the upcoming elections telling him to not come looking for him anymore. Kanoko Naedoko Hijiri thinks Naedoko is a plain girl with no qualities whatsoever. He only talks to her when he's trying to get information about something but he's always nice to her and even helps her when Otabe is stalking her. Mitsuki Ouji Ouji and Hijiri went to the same cram school in middle school and seem to be very close. Ouji regards him and Sayuri as his best friends. Hijiri is strong-minded but somehow ends up going along with Ouji's petitions, Sayuri tells Hijiri he is always spoiling Ouji. You Yabuki Hijiri thinks there's no way they could be friends. They don't trust each other. Category:Male